


I

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The first in a series of 55 word stories.





	I

_The song that plays from the ice cream truck changed a few years ago._

_I abhorred it at first._

_I never met the man running the truck until after the song was changed but who knows; it could have been a completely different truck._

_I wonder if it’s a different person now._

_Who’s to say?_


End file.
